The broad long-term objective of the North Carolina A&T Research Infrastructure in Minority Institutions program is to enhance and expand the overall biomedical research capability in areas that address health disparities. Our long-term outcomes will be to increase community awareness of health disparities, to increase the numbers of underrepresented minorities who participate in health disparities research and to increase the numbers of students and faculty who pursue biomedical research projects that address health disparities. North Carolina A&T State University has assessed some of the barriers that preclude success in biomedical research. These barriers include lack of support, lack of facilities, lack of time, and unavailability of advanced and consistent training in specific grant areas. This first time, phase II RIMI application seeks support to address these barriers by establishing a genetics research focus at NCA&T that addresses health disparities. We will implement the following measurable specific aims: (1) Develop a core research specialty in genetics at NCA&TSU that addresses health disparities (2) Increase faculty interactions with other scientists at research-intensive institutions and (3) Increase the number of productive faculty in biomedical research departments who conduct research. Accomplishing these aims will increase health knowledge and form the foundation for development of competitive extramural research at NCA&TSU. Our long term goals include first establishing a Center of Excellence in Genetics Research and Training (CEGRT) and subsequently a Ph.D. program in the biomolecular sciences. To accomplish these aims, we request support for activities that address 4 emphasis areas specified by RIMI: a) Administrative b) Facilities c) Faculty Recruitment d) Research Support/Faculty Development and e) Collaborative Research. The goals and objectives outlined in this proposal will significantly enhance research capacity and infrastructure at North Carolina A&T State University.